


Evening Lodging

by mediaman89



Category: Irisu Syndrome
Genre: Condoms, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hot, Lemon, Oral Sex, Porn, Sex, Steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediaman89/pseuds/mediaman89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two students and his friends have a room at a countryside lodge in the mountains, while their other friends went to a musical concert, Age and Edogawa have a room of their own, things begin to get warm and kinky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Lodging

The two have a place to stay around the countryside by the lake where they can spend the night with no one bothering them, there was a cool breeze drifting throughout the night, the four of them were staying at a four-story lodge by the lake.

Age Hatori, the pink-haired university student is staying in a room with her boyfriend, Edogawa Takeru, another university student around the same age as her, they began dating around a month ago, of course, Edogawa was more interested in Age anyways, the two have a room to themselves, while the other two, Irisu and Uujima, have a room to themselves as well.

Edogawa: Isn't this place great? I enjoy it here!

Age: Yes it is, I enjoy the delicious restraunts they have, and those free dance shows as well!

Edogawa: I would love to have some of that ramen again.

Age: That ramen was sure good, I agree.

Edogawa: We have the place to ourselves, and Irisu and Uujima are out to go see a free show tonight like we did, i'm sure they'll enjoy it.

Age: I'm having a good time, and I even like it here.

The two of them were showing tiredness from having so much fun around the place, whether it's enjoying the lakes, enjoying the awesome ramen dishes they had to offer, among other things

Edogawa: I'm pretty tired, we should call it a night.

Age: Yeah, me too. I'm getting sleepy...

Edogawa sits next to Age in bed and begins to kiss her on the lips.

Edogawa: Maybe that will make you less sleepy and more relaxed.

Age: (giggles) Oh, you're such a tease.

Edogawa's penis in his pants have started to grow big and get hardened as they continued kissing each other and feeling up each others bodies.

They began to undress each other, he takes off Age's shirt and black-colored bra, exposing her naked chest to her with her moderate-sized breasts and nipples shown in front of him. Edogawa begins playing around with them, as he kisses her tits and her lips.

Age: Oh god, it feels so good.... oh.....

The guy continued enjoying her naked upper body, until he had enough of it. Age then proceeded to take his erect dick out of his pants and stared at it in awe, she then began to do oral sex on him by slowly stroking his manhood, while doing it, she gives a few kisses to his lips. After a while, she puts his cock inside her mouth and bobs her head up and down. Edogawa was moaning softly in the process.

Edogawa: oh..uh....oh yes.....ooohh.

As she continues giving oral sex to him, he plays around with her lush, pink hair, rolling through the soft curls with his fingers. She sucks his big, erect cock real good and even his balls, too as well. Edogawa moans inhumanely as his balls are being toyed with. He also was in the process of taking off his pants as well.

Edogawa: Ahhh! right there.....

Around this time, they are completely naked from head to toe as they kissed around one's lips and bodies in rhythmic motions. He was rubbing his left hand down Age's back from her neck to her bare ass.

Edogawa then began to lick her pussy, toying with it with Age moaning like crazy.

Age: Oh god....Ohhhh....yes....

This went on for around 6 minutes, and then they began to have intercourse. But not until Edogawa puts a condom on his erect cock for safe sex.

Age: I guess i'm not feeling tired much after all, I wanna go on until the end!

Edogawa: You'll enjoy every minute of it, I swear.

The two went onto the missionary stance, he slides his dick inside to her pussy and began thrusting his hips back and forth inside her, Age sexually moaned like crazy.

Age: Ooohhh....Oh yes...go to it!

This continued for a long amount of time, then changed sex positions, Age was now on her knees and hands and Edogawa is on his knees, doing some doggie-style sex. As they were in this position, Age grabbed the black-colored bed frames with both her hands while she gets screwed hard on the bed.

Edogawa: Oh yes...oh fuck yes....

Age: Ohh....ooohhh....aahhh....Oh yes....harder! harder!

He then picked up the pace by speeding up his thrusts and his hips slightly going side-to-side. Age was enjoying every minute of the love-making session, as she gets screwed, she moans like crazy and raises her head also moaning hard as his manhood drives straight into her really fast.

This kept going for minutes and they switched positions while Edogawa was feeling up her sexy, slightly petite body with his hands, from her boobs and her waists. They are now on the cowgirl position with Age going on top of Edogawa.

Edogawa: I love it when you take control like that.

Age: *giggle* just wanted to share body heat with ya.

Edogawa puts his erect cock back inside Age's pussy and they continued the intercourse, her body bobbing up and down his erect manhood, as it continues, she makes all kinds of weird expressions and passion, such as moaning and lifting her head up as she moans hard, and scrubbing her hands on his chest.

Age: Oh fuck......Ohhhh! Aaaahh!.....

It eventually went on for 10 minutes until Age climaxes on his dick.

Age: *orgasmed* aaaaaahhhh! ohhh!

Edogawa was beginning to cum, too. She got off of him and Edogawa takes his condom off and is above her to give her a sexy ejaculation, his dick shot out white liquid and he splattered Age's torso with his white, sticky cum all over her.

Age: *quietly* That was so....wonderful....

Edogawa: I could say the same about you.

Age is concerned about the cum all over her torso, it was going to dry off on her body, but Edogawa decided to clean some of it up and rub some on her breasts as well.

Edogawa: You won't feel that sticky after a while.

Age: I guess, thanks. I'm tired, but I feel less tired now and in a more relaxed position.

Edogawa laid down on the bed and Age sleeps beside him with a smile on her face and so does Edogawa, they sleep beside each other as the late evening goes on.

Edogawa: Good night, Age. I love you.

Age: You too, sweetie...


End file.
